


metronome

by sinberrytea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Musical References, Sarcasm, a bathroom in the closet I guess??, salty Hux, some good ol' smoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinberrytea/pseuds/sinberrytea
Summary: Hux is first-desk violin for a prestigious London Orchestra. Millicent is his sister who's dusted off and moved to America.When Hux is invited for a stay at his sister's brand-new Los Angeles home, some unseemly events involving her equally brand-new boyfriend ensue.





	metronome

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a batch of vaguely music-themed sin. This was originally posted on my non-nsfw account, blueberrytea, but I'm in the process of moving my explicit works over here.
> 
> Will this be continued? The world may never know.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT:  
> OH my god you guys I just realized it said 'scat' instead of 'scar' and now I'm crying laughing

_For fuck’s sake, Millie,_ Hux muses as he takes in his surroundings.  _Look who’s playing upper-crust thirtysomething..._

His sister’s new flat in L.A. has taken his expectations and broken them wickedly over its knee, leaving him shuffling in slow a circle of disgust and fascination at the decadently decorated bedroom.

The confusing thing is that Millicent has never been the decadent sort, not at all. Her old flat back in the U.K. had been simplistic, maybe leaning toward “shabby chic” (is that still relevant? Hux doesn’t know, doesn’t care). Now, with its cream-colored leather and grandiose chandeliers, this new place is almost like a museum--despite the boxes yet to be unpacked--at least to those, Hux included, who’d known her former tastes. This is what happens, Hux supposes, when you have money and you move to America. You get a posh flat, a network of friends who wouldn’t be nearly as friendly in the absence of your fortune, and a staggeringly gorgeous new boyfriend.

Hux huffs out a frustrated sigh.

He’d sure as hell take that over his life in London.

“Armie.” Millicent strides through the polished doorframe with open arms, soft orange hair curled and shiny for the occasion, breasts practically popping out of her miniscule, navy-colored dress.

“Hi,” Hux starts, feeling mildly guilty (but not too much) about prowling around in back rooms while his sister’s guests are beginning to arrive. “I hadn’t seen your room yet.”

“Come on out,” Millicent coaxes, ignoring Hux’s pitiful attempt at an excuse. “There’s people I want you to meet.”

Hux can't resist another sigh.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes, you have to. Come on, baby brother. Kylo’s going to be home soon and I want to introduce you. You can talk about music things.”

 _She always goes for the pianists,_ Hux quips to himself, but he holds back the remark.

“You don’t just talk about ‘music things,’ Millie,” he begins instead, pouting. “Piano and violin are very different sides of the spectrum, very--”

“Oh, stop, you pompous arse. Indulge me. You didn’t come all this way to hide in my bedroom, did you?”

“You wouldn’t have let me if I did,” Hux grumbles. Millicent takes him by the arm, tugging gently.

“There’s wine,” she adds. Hux hardly sees this as an appropriate incentive, but lets himself be led into the hall nonetheless.

The sitting room is already sprinkled with chattering visitors, the rich, acidic smell of high-end wine thick in the air. Hux feels shut out, or rather, in, at the lack of people he’s been acquainted with here--of course, he’d known that this was how it was going to be when he’d agreed to fly out to see his sister's shiny new flat and shinier new life. He just wishes the out-of-place feelings weren't so up in his face.

Hux grabs a (much too expensive) glass and shrinks into a corner, avoiding his sister as much as is possible when she’s constantly seeking him out to have him meet this new coworker or that friend of Kylo’s. Hux is polite, reserved but still letting enough show to seem interesting. He figures that that’s enough for now from the satisfied glances his sister casts at him, slinking back to his corner every now and then for some peace and (really quite non-existent) quiet.

After around half an hour of this, the front door is noisily opened and shut, a few scattered cheers rising up from the guests.

And goddammit, Kylo's even more gorgeous in person.

And what a magnificent scar it is that stretches across his face.

Millicent weaves to the door, where Kylo is shrugging off a hefty wool coat and a scarf. She kisses him chastely in greeting, and Hux watches the two of them exchange pleasantries before his sister leads Kylo over to where Hux is standing, behind the island in the kitchen where he can safely watch everyone else.

“I'm so glad you two are finally getting to meet,” Millicent says as she stops in front of Hux.

"So am I," Kylo says, nodding Hux's way. "I'm Kylo."

“Hux is fine,” Hux says, extending his hand. He knows Millicent only calls him Armitage to his face, but he can't take any chances.

Kylo nods and meets the handshake.

“Nice to meet you,” he says, and Hux feels like passing out from the low, mellifluous tone of his voice.

“Likewise,” Hux replies. He tries to maintain easy eye contact as to not tip Kylo off to the fact that the man is doing  _things_ to Hux’s hands, which want very, very much to reach over and--

"My brother’s first desk violin at the London Symphony Orchestra.” Millicent smiles at Kylo and Hux knows she's showing him off like another piece of the decor.

“A professional,” Kylo remarks. Hux laughs modestly and stuffs one hand in his pocket.

“Yeah, it’s...it’s pretty great. I heard you compose, don’t you?”

“I do.” Kylo rocked back on his heels, grinning at Hux’s knowledge. “I do, yeah. I have a background in classical piano, though. That’s how I got started.”

“Excuse me, boys,” Millicent cuts in, lightly grabbing each man’s shoulder. “Is it all right if I leave you two to get acquainted? There’s a few other folks I have to introduce.”

Kylo turns to Hux, eyebrows raised in a question. Hux nods.

“Fine by me,” he agrees.

“Lovely.” Millicent smiles brightly. “Come find me if you need anything at all.”

Both men watch the throng of people swallow her once more, then turn back to each other.

“So,” Kylo begins playfully. “Who’s your favorite composer?”

And Hux has to laugh, whether it be Kylo’s goofy grin or obvious desire to find something in common.

“That’s one way to do it, I suppose,” Hux giggles, one hand placed over his mouth. Kylo gives him a private smile, as if they’re sharing a joke. “I’d have to say...Debussy, probably.”

“Oh, the sweet stuff.” Kylo leans on the island. “Debussy doesn’t compose much for violin, does he?”

Is--

Is Kylo flirting?

No, he’s not. Hux is imagining things.

“No, he doesn’t. But his violin sonata is an absolute dream. And not all of his pieces are sweet--they carry a great deal of complexity.”

“Too true...same as any composer.”

“And who would your favorite be?”

“Shostakovich.” Kylo says it like a challenge, smirking.

Hux still can’t tell if the conversation has strayed from platonic--nonetheless, he can’t control his own tongue, which suddenly develops a mind of its own.

“You’ve got a taste for the wild, haven’t you? Funny, I’d have pegged you for Prokofiev with those hands of yours.”

Kylo leans in closer, laughing lowly. Hux takes a nervous sip of his wine, desperately hoping to control himself.

“I enjoy myself some Prokofiev from time to time,” Kylo admits. “I’ve never been a metronome kind of guy, I suppose. That’s why I admire Shostakovich so much, he makes metronomes seem unnecessary.”

“Don’t underestimate the metronome,” Hux chides. “It can be the difference between mediocre and great playing.”

“In practice, sure, but if you perform with a metronome rocking away in your head, well...it kills the piece,” Kylo argues impishly. Hux is becoming increasingly aware that the discussion is a facade, for what he’s not entirely sure--although has a sneaking suspicion. “The fluctuation in tempo, the rubato, they make Shostakovich--take that away and you lose the magic.”

“I’m only saying that if you lose all sense of rhythm you're not really playing music at all, are you?”

“And I’m saying listen to Shostakovich’s twenty-four preludes and try putting a metronome to those.” Kylo smiles slyly at him. Hux feels intoxicated, though the wine has nothing to do with it (he’s hardly had much anyway). It’s the way Kylo’s eyes are on him, how the man’s gaze seems to weigh Hux down.

Hux has the vague feeling that he’s in over his head before Millicent comes into view from the crowd, taking his arm again.

“I’m sorry to break up what I’m sure is a riveting conversation,” she says (mostly to Hux), “but there’s someone else I’d like you to meet. Can’t waste any time showing off my baby brother.” She grins almost mockingly at him, scrunching up her face. Hux mimics her expression, allowing her to drag him away again, though when he looks back a subtle toast and a teasing grin causes him to blush--the nerve, literally right behind Millicent’s back--so he turns quickly away.

 _Fucking ridiculous,_ he thinks.

And so the night transforms into Hux’s own personal hell, with him dutifully pressing endearment into irritation as his sister's boyfriend laughs and cards his fingers through his (thick, dark, amazingly soft-looking) hair.

The overwhelmed feeling returns, but in much greater force.

~*~

Several hours pass, as do many glasses of wine. Hux has one in his hand now, half drained, and he’s feeling loose and loud and blurry. He decides it’s a terrible idea to pick up his conversation with Kylo, so he strides with gusto over to where the man is sitting, conveniently alone.

“Evening, Shostakovich,” he pipes.

“Evening, Debussy,” Kylo returns without hesitation, face cracking into a grin. “Enjoying the party?”

“Oh, I’m having a grand old time,” Hux says cynically. “There’s so many old friends here, you know? I really feel at home.”

“I’d hate to think you didn’t. I haven’t given you a house tour yet, have I?”

“I don’t think you have,” Hux plays along. Boredom and a touch of alcohol have made him recklessly confident.

“Come on, I'll show you.” Kylo nods in the direction of the hallway, starting off into the house. Hux grabs his glass and follows.

They slowly make their way through the various rooms and hallways and closets, Kylo pointing out details every now and then. Hux listens as attentively as he can, but the broad shoulders of the man in front of him are distracting, and he finds himself staring hypnotically at them as he walks.

Kylo stops in front of what looks like a walk-in closet.

“This is the best part of the house, in my opinion,” he says. Hux looks on in fascination as he slides the door open and disappears into the closet. When Hux hesitates, Kylo pokes his head out and gestures for him to follow.

“Come on,” Kylo says. “It’s cool.”

“Just don’t murder me in there,” Hux sighs, and delves into the dark.

He hears a doorknob turn, a click, and suddenly there’s a whole different room before him. He laughs in spite of himself as Kylo backs into the room, grinning.

“A bathroom...in the closet?” Hux wanders into the space, taking in his surroundings.

Its walls, as opposed to everything else, are a deep maroon, complementing the traditional ivory furnishings--an old clawfoot bathtub, a porcelain sink, a white marble counter, a cream-colored mirror frame. Hanging from the pristine ceiling is a delicate, antique-looking chandelier, sporting what Hux assumes is some sort of burnished metal that matches the material on the windowpane. The best part is the floor, which is checkered in large, black and white tiles. The room’s gothic appearance is a complete contradiction to the rest of the house, and Hux finds himself gazing with delight at its presentation.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Kylo looks affectionately around him. “It was the only part of the house they didn’t remodel.”

“It’s incredible,” Hux replies, hoisting himself up on a counter and placing his glass beside him. “I wish they’d left the rest of the house like this.”

Kylo hums in agreement, gliding leisurely over to where Hux is sitting. He stops just short of the counter, setting his glass on the smooth marble.

Then he puts his hands on either side of Hux’s knees, leaning close so his warm breath meets Hux’s face.

“Can I kiss you?”

It's no more than half a second sheer the words leave Kylo's mouth that Hux's mind is yelling.

If he wasn't supremely turned on before, he is now. He takes a moment to process, before insisting (over barely-restrained carnal desire),

“But you’re fucking my sister.”

“No,” Kylo counters, rolling his eyes exasperatedly as if he’s had this same conversation a million fucking times. “I’m actually not.”

“Oh, come on,” Hux scoffs, trying to grab hold of something,  _any_ _thing_ , other than the deep darkness of Kylo's voice. “I’m not just going to pretend like you just aren’t already involved with someone. I’m not that kind of person.”

“We’re not...” Kylo rubs at his forehead. “We’re not fucking, okay? This whole relationship is just...” His hands flutter in the air, trying to find the right words. “It's a distraction for my mom, so she won't suspect anything.” Kylo backs away from Hux and picks up his glass again. “She isn’t really aware of the fact that I’ve sucked so much cock I could be a professional sword swallower.” The man sips bitterly at his wine and avoids Hux’s eyes.

“Christ.” Hux lets out a strangled chuckle. “So Millie’s just doing it of her own free will? That's a bit out of character.”

Kylo smirks snidely, crossing his arms.

“She thinks it looks good for her to have a boyfriend. She helps me, the one who was almost single-handedly the cause of hey employment, and she gets out of being single without all the extra complications.”

“Convenient,” Hux deadpans.

“Incredibly so.”

“So you’re saying she doesn’t mind if you...” Hux trails off, swallowing hard as a predatory gleam surfaces in Kylo’s stare. The other man steps forward once more, closer this time--running his (fucking gigantic Prokofiev worthy) hands up Hux’s thighs as he brushes a teasing mouth against Hux’s ear.

“If I find myself wanting to fuck her younger brother?” Kylo huffs a small breath just below Hux’s ear. “Absolutely not.”

Arousal winds tight in Hux’s abdomen as he gingerly sets his glass down. He feels ready to cry with relief as the opportunity to touch Kylo’s body presents itself, hungrily slithering his hands around Kylo’s hips and gripping the flesh there.

“This is so fucking weird,” he says, and then crushes their lips together.

They kiss messily, lips-on-teeth and hands-in-hair. Hux’s fingers skid down the planes of Kylo’s face, across his scar, down to his elegant neck, onto the collar of his shirt. He buries his fists in the fabric and pulls hard. The result is Kylo lurching forward into him and wrapping his arms firmly around Hux, teasing the skin on Hux’s lower back with his fingertips.

Hux moans softly, prompting Kylo to move his touch down to the outside of Hux’s thighs and then back up again. Hux scoots to the edge of the counter, pressing his groin against Kylo’s to create a delicious friction. This action draws a low, breathy sound out of Kylo, and Hux delights in it, the feeling of control racing through him like lightning.

Despite the rush, Hux pulls away for a second.

“Are we really doing this?”

Kylo furrows his brow, confused.

“It sure looks like it.”

“Won’t we be missed?”

“It’s not a secret that I wanted to get in your pants.” As if to emphasize, Kylo runs his thumb along the top of Hux’s trousers. “Or, at least, not to Millie.”

“Oh, disgusting. You two were talking about me?” Hux mimes gagging. Kylo lets out a rumbling laugh.

“It was her idea, actually.”

“ _So_ fucking weird.”

“Yeah, it really is.” Kylo goes in again.

“Well,” Hux says between kisses, giving up on finding any scrap of sanity in the situation. “In that case, how about we put your sword-swallowing skills to the test?”

“My pleasure,” Kylo growls, lips moving toward Hux’s once again. They begin an excruciatingly slow pilgrimage along Hux’s jaw, down his neck, skating across his collarbone. Hux decides to add some tangles to Kylo’s hair, burying both hands in the dark locks (it was soft, just as Hux had suspected, feathery and thick and smooth all at once). To this Kylo hisses a stuttering breath against Hux’s hip, where his mouth now rests. Hux can’t tell if the man likes it or not.

Opting for a slightly (slightly) gentler touch, Hux lets his fingers run tracks in Kylo’s hair, driving over his scalp. The man hums wantonly, undoing the button on Hux’s pants with his fingers and then moving to take Hux’s zipper in his teeth.

Hux bites back curses. He’s hard in anticipation; it should be impossible for Kylo’s lips to be so close to touching him yet not quite making contact. He figures his hands must’ve tightened their grip because Kylo lifts his chin, a smug grin fixed on his features.

“Impatient?” His drawl is honey-sweet, dripping with satisfaction.

“You’re making me,” Hux huffs in reply, one hand darting out to catch the edge of the counter again. “Just get on wi--ah-- _ahh_ \--” Hux pitches forward, mouth open and eyes barely closed, brows shooting up at the sudden sensation. Kylo is mouthing along the ‘v’ of Hux’s open fly, tantalizingly soft kisses being placed there. Taking a moment, Hux sucks in a breath through his teeth. He has the urge to push Kylo’s head closer, but he restrains himself.

Manners.

The man on his knees appears not to have any at all as he simply laughs at Hux’s distress, and Hux wants to kick him for being so arrogant, for being so  _good_ at being arrogant. Damn it all but it suits him, somehow being the one in control when he should be at Hux’s mercy.

It comes to his attention that something new, a sickly sweet pleasure even more powerful the surge of adrenaline Hux felt at domination, has twined itself cunningly around his mind. He finds that he wants to bear all of himself to this man, this man that he barely knows, just for the thrill of someone taking him over.

 _That’s a first,_ Hux cogitates, a bit disturbed by his own behavior. Somehow, however, this feeling makes the other grow significantly.

Kylo hooks his thumbs in the waistband of Hux’s final layer of clothing, tugging the briefs down to his knees. They drag past Hux’s sensitive member, causing him to gasp and then grimace at Kylo’s lewd grin.

Lewd, utterly improper. God, Hux can’t believe he’s letting himself do this.

Or maybe he can when Kylo’s slick lips brush past the sensitive skin, teasing. Hux feels a plea form on his tongue but he shoves it back down, ruffled, only to feel it begin to rise up again. He whimpers involuntarily, restraint failing him once again. It’s all he can do not to beg and beg for Kylo’s pretty, full mouth and Kylo seems to know this, goddammit, because he bites his lip and murmurs,

“Is there something you’d like to say?”

To which Hux responds,

“No.”

Kylo brushes his thumb past an illegal place, flicking his eyebrows sinfully.

Hux makes a drawn out, pained noise that, after a good deal of effort put into stifling it, morphs into,

“...please.”

Apparently, a shred of Kylo’s manners are still in existence, because the plea is all the prompting he needs to take Hux generously into his mouth. A sharp exhale presses its way out of the back of Hux’s throat, an even sharper inhale close on its heels--it’s been a long time, too long, since Hux has heard himself make these kind of noises. It’s like dusting off a corner of his mind that existed but hasn’t had light shone upon it for years.

It’s a fucking relief, that much Hux is sure of.

And somehow the situation makes it even...

 _No._ Hux swallows, barely containing his sounds of revelry. He’s already forming the stern talk he’ll be having with himself after this whole thing is over.

For now he shucks all thoughts in his head pertaining to situation far away and focuses on the sensations that are striking like thunder through him.

Kylo looks more than beautiful, cheeks hollowed, lips darkened and wet, lashes almost pitch black where they fan out from his eyelids. He’s a beautiful man, unconventionally so (one might not think it if they hadn’t gotten the chance to study him), and he’s managed to ensnare both Hux’s lust and his adoration in the short time they’d spent together. Hux marvels at it. He’s never been one to get attached quickly. Maybe the rush of doing something dirty, something secret, has captured him this time--a growing habit of Hux’s that he really should terminate--or the way in which Kylo seems to want him so effortlessly, allowing Hux to forgo his usual pursuit.

The only thing Hux is pursuing now is release, which he can feel the beginnings of gathering low inside him. He’s straining to keep from bucking up into the lips enclosed around him, but is unable to fully stop his hips from carrying out the little rolling motions they so enjoy.

Kylo, well--Kylo knows exactly what to do to bring him close to the edge, combining a fierce, timed rhythm with one little flick over a different, more responsive spot--tongue dancing away afterward with Hux almost able to experience the amusement and ecstasy that fills Kylo at doing such a thing.

“Jesus--” Hux rasps, half out of his mind. “Just let--let me--”

Kylo releases Hux to lock him in a smoldering gaze.

“Come on, say it.” His voice is low and jagged, the sheer eroticism of it making Hux’s breath hitch.

“Please, fucking please,” Hux babbles in reply, senseless by unattainable relief. “Let me come, please, just let me fucking come--”

“Music to my ears,” Kylo purrs, and gets back to working Hux with a new goal set in mind.

Hux is drowning in bliss, he’s sure. It’s intense, painful, even, almost to the point of over-stimulation. He hasn’t gotten any in so long that he’s forgotten how it feels to not expect what happens, not have a plan for reaching climax, to simply ride along and jerk and gasp at any new sensation.

Pre-orgasm sharpness builds in Hux’s groin, finally, and he desires nothing more fervently in this moment, hurtling at breakneck speed toward it--and then the world seems to stutter (or maybe that’s his body) as he comes into Kylo’s mouth, head thrown back, crying out voicelessly. His stomach muscles clench hard, relishing the long-overdue departure of tenseness as white noise swells in his ears.

When the world slowly comes into focus again, Hux peers down at Kylo to see him staring up, entranced, swollen lips hanging open. He quickly breaks eye contact and Hux can feel a shift in the room (to what, he doesn’t know).

After Hux stands to pull up his pants, Kylo follows him gradually, allowing Hux to meet his gaze once again. It’s overwhelming, facing secret intentions wedged in the depths of the eyes now trained on him. It’s overwhelming and Hux has to breath a little more quickly, to make sure he’s still breathing at all. Kylo puts a gentle hand on Hux’s cheek and leans glacially down, hovering millimeters away, close enough that his face blurs when Hux tries to look at his eyes. So Hux looks at Kylo’s mouth instead, busying himself with its inviting slickness.

An excruciatingly soft kiss passes between them, too soft for the moment (though, it’s not as if Hux has the energy or willpower to redirect it). Hux is half annoyed and half scared when Kylo hesitates and pulls away.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo murmurs, eyes downcast. His hand does not leave Hux’s face. “I just wanted to see what that felt like--I’m aware it was inappropriate for this kind of--y’know-- _thing_ \--”

“If we’re going to talk inappropriate,” Hux cuts in, “we can aim our conversation at other things we’ve done so far.”

Kylo smirks shyly, as if he’s trying to cover something up.

“Let’s just do what we want right now,” Hux continues. “I don’t want to stop.”

“So...you’re all right with...that? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, but it’s been a long time since--” Kylo inhales the rest of his sentence, halting.

“No, I...Me too,” Hux responds sincerely. He understands. “And it's fine. No harm done. I could use something other than bruises every once in awhile.” Simpering, he adds, “Not that I’ve even been getting any of those either, recently.”

“The reason to which is completely lost on me,” Kylo says seductively, going for Hux’s lips again. He catches them lightly in his teeth, delicate when he gnaws on the lower one.

“What are you insinuating?”

Kylo kisses lazily down Hux’s neck.

“I’m  _insinuating_ that you’re fucking hot.”

“Oh. That.”

The breath on Hux’s neck is also hot, he registers, a trail of it skating back up to his face. Slowly, sneakily, Hux slides his hand down a chiseled torso and slips it in between Kylo’s legs. Kylo lets out what can only be described as a whine and pushes into the touch, tightening his hold on Hux’s shoulders.

Hux smiles wickedly.

“A little needy, are we?”

“Shut up!” Kylo pouts like an indignant adolescent and Hux can’t help but cast a fond glance at him (which, of course, goes unnoticed) while making make a small, expert movement with his hand.

The sound of air hissing between Kylo’s teeth is sharp, and it cuts Hux’s focus in half. What Hux is participating in would be bad  _without_ his partner’s every move driving him wild with desire. He tries, once more, not to contemplate the aftereffects (in which dreaded attachment is almost sure to be included).

He needs this.

He  _needs_ this.

And Kylo seems like he needs it too when he grabs Hux’s hand and directs it to the fly of his pants, leading Hux to comply and push the fabric out of the way to wrap a still-trembling hand around Kylo. The look on Kylo’s face is rapture--for both parties--and the sound that accompanies it is euphoria while all the time a voice still whispers in Hux’s ear, saying,  _you shouldn’t feel this way._

 _Fuck you,_ Hux thinks back to the voice, judgement far from sight. He needs his brain to  _stop talking._ Just for now.

“Mm,  _yes_ ,” Kylo moans lowly. Hux feels renewed sparks of arousal flicker in him--there’s something in the way Kylo controls even not being in control that has shivers skittering down his spine. He strokes Kylo slowly, deliberately, until a large hand covers his and guides it to a faster pace. Dark eyes bore into Hux as he eagerly obeys, taking feverish pleasure in the throaty moans Kylo is emitting. When Hux slows to a stop, Kylo protests.

“Come on, why’d you...?”

His words trail off as Hux drops enticingly (he hopes) to his knees. From the look in Kylo’s eyes, he’s doing a fair job of it, licking his lower lip and grinning up at Kylo. Kylo chuckles.

“You’re too good to me,” he says, although his words signify that he expects nothing less.

“Maybe I’m too good  _for_ you,” Hux shoots back coquettishly before enveloping Kylo in his mouth.

Hux takes care of him quickly, eager to please the man’s every whim. Before he knows it Kylo’s shooting down his throat with a wickedly entrancing moan, bitterness surging into Hux’s mouth--a bitterness that rekindles old memories of bathroom stalls and poster-riddled bedrooms. He stands, watching bliss fade slowly from the other man’s face. Suddenly they’re very close.

Kylo redoes his button and zipper, avoiding eye contact. Hux takes a step back.

“Sorry,” Kylo murmurs after several moments of silence fraught with tension. “I...I--I’m never really sure what to do with this part. I usually just leave, but I can’t really do that now, I guess.”

“No, you can’t go very far.” Hux shoves his hands in his back pockets. “You know...this isn’t--” he breaks off to sigh. “I’m not sure anyone would have an immediate solution to something like this. Or response. Whatever. I think--maybe we should just...” He shakes his head helplessly.

“I think we both know we can’t just forget about this.” Kylo’s still refusing to look Hux in the eye. “Or, at least, I won’t be able to.” He abruptly hides his face in his hands. “God, this was so, so stupid. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gone after you like that. That was fucked up.”

“Please, don’t be sorry--I hate when--” Stopping again, Hux tries to collect himself. “Just don’t, all right? This was as much my fucked-up decision as yours. And now it’s done. I’ll fly back to London in a couple of days and we can leave this whole thing behind us.” Hux truly does want to forget about everything he’s done tonight, but he can’t bear to say that to Kylo, who seems now like a bashful child opposite the beast he’d slipped into earlier.

Besides, Hux doesn’t know if he has the ability to forget either.

“So that’s it?” Kylo stares unbelievingly at Hux, who gives a small start at his sudden anger. “It’s just over?”

“Well, as you said,” Hux begins cautiously, “that is kind of how  _these things_ work.”

“Oh, stop it. I was saying that’s  _usually_ how these things work. Don’t you feel something else this time?” Kylo gives Hux an indignantly questioning glance.

“Look,” Hux says, leveling his hands in front of him in hopes to level his thoughts as well. “What I  _meant_ to say was that I--I wasn’t angry with you for kissing me like that. It didn’t mean that I wanted you to--”

“To do it again, right? Then I was wrong.” Kylo smirks resentfully. “There’s nothing here.”

Hux heaves a sigh.

“No, that’s not what I meant either. Well, it is.” He makes a frustrated noise, scrubbing a hand across his face. “I don’t know what I mean. You’re not exactly making this very easy for me.”

“Oh,  _I’m_ not? Are you sure you aren’t any part of the problem here?.”

“I think this is getting a bit out of hand, all right?”

Kylo quiets down, listening begrudgingly.

“Listen, here’s where we are.” Hux leans back on the counter, crossing his arms tightly. “You’re my sister’s alleged boyfriend, who I’d never met before today, and who also happens to live an ocean away. Yes, honestly, I am more than just sexually attracted to you but there’s no way in hell that something between us could work. There’s too many obstacles.”

Dark lashes downcast, Kylo speaks up.

“You’re right,” he says, and it has to be Hux’s least favorite time he’s heard those words. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this.” Kylo glances at him, shrugs sullenly, and heads for the door, not even bothering to take his wine glass.

Hux stands still for a few seconds after he leaves, baffled completely by the man’s wild array of emotions.

He feels shitty, sort of.

But he thinks he’s done the right thing.

He thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, the ending was meh. Kind of makes me want to see what happens afterward...


End file.
